Huntsboy 88's family
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to 'An Aztec Skull in Hong Kong'. Huntsboy #88 is taken to his real family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**Synopsis: In the JCA/ADJL crossover fic 'An Aztec Skull in Hong Kong', when the Huntsclan is captured, it was discovered 88 was also taken away from his family just like it happened to Rose. In the end, he's taken back to his real family. However, it's not any family as Jake finds out when he agrees to help 88 to adjust.**

**Huntsboy #88's Family**

"Uh, Capt. Black, are you sure it's the right place?" Jake asks, apprehensive. Capt. Black nods.

"Jake, what's wrong?" 88 asks, wondering why Jake and Rose are so worried.

"You'll understand when we get inside, Mike." Jake explains, while calling Huntsboy #88 by his actual name. They then head to the house and a man wearing a military uniform answers. "Capt. Black, I presume."

"Affirmative, Col. Carter, Sir." Capt. Black answers while giving him a military salute, to which Col. Carter replies. "This is your son Michael." He says pointing at Huntsboy #88. "And these are two of his friends. Jake and Rose."

"Oh, yeah." Col. Carter replies. "This is the Huntsgirl my superiors told about when they informed me about my son."

"Yes, Sir." Rose answers.

"And, Jake, aren't you freaked out about your girlfriend being from some crazy cult?" Col. Carter asks.

"You have no idea." Jake mutters. They then enter and Col. Carter calls for his family. They soon came. Even Trixie's Grandmother. Trixie is shocked at seeing Capt. Black, Jake Long and two people she'd rather not have around. "What's going on here?"

"Trixie, there's something I've meaning to tell you." Col. Carter seriously announces. "Do you see that boy there with your best friend and his girlfriend?" Trixie nods. "Well, he's your brother."

"WHAAAAAATTTT!?!?!?" Trixie yells. "What are you talking about? I have no brother."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Trixie, but I had lost my hopes of finding him so I never told you about him." Col. Carter replies.

"But I can't be related to Huntsclan people." Trixie replies. "They're evil."

"Trixie, remember your friend Rose is also from the Huntsclan." Trixie's Mom replies.

"She's not my friend." Trixie spats. "I just have to put up with her because she's dating one of my friends."

"Trixie." Jake moans.

"It's okay, Jake." Rose calmly replies.

"Trixie, Jake and Rose came here to help your brother to adapt to his new life and I hope you help him as well." Col. Carter explains. "Is that clear?"

Deciding she'd better play along, she agrees. "Fine." He replies. "Now, I only have this weekend before returning to duty and I'd like if we could spend it as a family. Jake, Rose. You're also invited."

Jake and Rose accept the invitation.

"Good." Col. Carter replies. "Now, Trixie, please help your brother unpack, will you?"

Trixie agrees and leads Mike to his new room. Once they're alone, she glares at him. "Listen up, _bro_." She demands, not hiding the disgust at having him as a brother. "You and Rose might have tricked everyone with nice guy acts but I won't fall for your tricks. Is that clear?

**Oh, boy. It seems 88 will have a long path ahead. Please Review. Capt. Black is a character from JCA but since it's all this series will have at this fic, I won't add it to the crossover section. I don't own that series. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**D. J. Scales, you said you want to see how #88 will react to Trixie's attitude. I hope this chapter gives you a good idea of it.**

The Carters are enjoying a picnic at Central Park. Michael a.k.a. Huntsboy #88 is making a sandwich. "Here you go, sis." He says.

"Nice try, Huntsboy, but I'm not taking it." Trixie replies. "You might have placed some truth serum on it."

"What for?" Col. Carter asks. "It's not like you actually knew anything about dragons, right?"

"O-o-of course not, Dad." Trixie replies. "Dragons aren't real." She adds, unsure of how much her father knows since the Government _does_ know better after all and he's on the Military.

"Look, Trixie." Mrs. Carter says, pointing at a couple riding a bycicle for two. "It's Jake and Rose."

"Yo, Jake." Trixie says.

"Hi, Trixie." Jake replies.

"Hi, Mike." Rose says.

"Yo, Rose, how are things with your dragon boyfriend?" Mike asks.

"Dragon?" Col. Carter asks.

"He's kidding, Dad." Trixie replies. "Cause Jake is the kid Rotwood mistook for a dragon and locked up within his truck."

"Michael Carter, it's not nice to remind him of such a traumatic thing." Grandma Carter scolds him.

"The talk is good but Rose and I wanna enjoy the ride." Jake explains, wanting to leave.

"We understand, Jake." Trixie replies.

"See ya at school." Mike replies.

"You don't go to school with us." Trixie comments.

"Didn't Dad tell you, sis?" Mike asks. "He enrolled me at Millard Fillmore Middle School."

"Dad, you can't do this." Trixie pleads. "He's gonna spy on Jake to find more about dragons."

"And what could he find, Trixie?" Col. Carter asks. "That one of your teachers is a dragon?"

"Uh, never mind." Trixie replies.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

At school, Jake, Rose, Trixie and Spud are enjoying lunch together when Michael appears. "Mind if I join you?" He asks.

"Yes!" Trixie harshly replies.

"Not at all." The others say. "Trixie, you should give your brother a chance." Jake adds.

"Jake, I put up with Rose because she's dating you but you're letting too many enemies near you." Trixie replies.

"Trixie!" Kyle Wilkins, who was passing by, angrily replies. "You shouldn't say something like that about your brother." He then leaves. Trixie is now sad.

Later on, Jake, Spud and Rose meet Lao Shi and Fu Dog at Canal Street Electronics. "Yo, G. What's up?" Jake asks.

"Where's Trixie, young dragon?" Lao Shi asks.

"She ain't coming, Gramps." Jake replies. "Her Mom said something about she and her brother needing more time together to learn how to get along."

"I hope it works." Lao Shi comments. "Anyway, I called you here to warn you that Chang has escaped."

"Chang?" Jake asks. "That traitor? What do we do, G?"

"For while, just keep your eyes open, young one." Lao Shi replies. "And we must warn Trixie. Her brother might be a target of Chang's."

"Fine, G." Jake replies and then picks his cell phone.

**How will Trixie react? Please Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Trixie's cell phone rings. "Jake?"

"Trixie, I'm glad I found you." Jake exclaims. "Chang escaped and Gramps is afraid she is going after your brother."

"Okay, Jake." Trixie replies. "I'm warning him."

Back at Canal Street Electronics, Lao Shi is readying himself for action. "Young one, we'd better go to Trixie's anyway." He says. "I feel danger."

Unbeknownst to Jake, Lao Shi is right as Chang is heading towards Trixie's home. Meanwhile, at Trixie's, she finds Michael. "Mike, I'm glad I found you. I must warn you."

"Against tricking your friends?" Michael asks with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"No, dude." Trixie replies. "It's about ..." She then notices her Dad coming. "Mike, may we speak in private?"

"What for, Trixie?" Col. Carter asks. "Don't you wanna me to hear about..." Chang bursts in. "dragons..." Col. Carter is speechless.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!" Michael yells. "A DRAGON!!!" He runs around. "Don't let it eat me! Don't let it eat me!"

"So much for a dragonslayer." Trixie comments. "Yo, Chang, what do you want?" She demands.

"Trixie, why are you callis this... thing... by this name?" Col. Carter asks.

"Cause that's her name, Dad." Trixie replies.

"And how do you know that?" Trixie's mother asks.

"Because this human has been helping the American Dragon to protect the magical creatures." Chang replies. "But I don't trust her. I don't trust any humans."

"Yo, Chang, you should give them a chance." Jake replies as he and Lao Shi arrive.

"Jake!" Trixie exclaims.

"Is that thing Jake?" Trixie's Mom asks while pointing at the red dragon. Thinking quickly, Chang heads towards Trixie's Mom. "One step closer and this human is history." She threatens.

"Calm down, Chang." Lao Shi pleads. "You don't wanna do anything drastic."

"All I wanted was keeping my post at the Dragon Council and having the magical creatures ruling over the human race but you and your grandson robbed me of both goals and now all I want is revenge." Chang angrily replies. "Now, Trixie, either you slay them, or I slay your Mother. What's it gonna be?"

Before Trixie has a chance to reply, Michael, who's still running scared, trips, breaking a vase. The noise distract Chang long enough Mrs. Carter manages to kick the old dragon's stomach and flee. Jake and Lao Shi take the opportunity to capture Chang.

"I-i-i-s it alright?" Michael asks while hidden behind Col. Carter.

"Honestly, I thought you were raised to slay dragons." Trixie comments. "Even I would make a better addition to the Huntsclan and I don't even hate dragons."

"Gramps and I are gonna take Chang back to prison, Trixie." Jake explains.

"See ya at school, Jake." Trixie replies.

"Oh, no. You don't." Mrs. Carter replies. "I won't let you at the same school as this monster."

"Mom, Jake and his Grandpa aren't monsters." Trixie pleads.

Mrs. Carter ignores her daughter. "Hank, you're a Colonel. Can't you round up some soldiers to capture them?"

"Actually, my superiors have already informed me about dragons and magic being real." Col. Carter explains. "They ordered me to feign ignorance and see if they can be trusted or not. And, exceptions apart, I'm still willing to trust them."

"You can't be serious." Mrs. Carter exclaims.

"I am." He replies.

"Well, we're leaving anyway." Jake comments.

Later, at Canal Street Electronics, Jake and Lao Shi are telling about the recent events to Rose and Spud. "So, will the Army capture you guys?" Rose asks.

"I hope not, Rose." Lao Shi replies.

Spud then sees Col. Carter coming. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! It's the Military!" He exclaims. "Run! Run for your life, bro!"

"No need to worry." Col. Carter replies. "I'm here on peace."

"That's what you say." Spud replies, still worried.

"Really." Col. Carter replies. "My superiors had already told me not to start anything hostile. But they also warned me not all dragons are good."

"Fine." Jake replies. "There's some exceptions but we're usually the good guys."

"Anyway, I've convinced Trixie's Mom to let her stay in school since Principal Rotwood is a dragon expert who will keep her safe." Col. Carter explains. "Fine, he's not that much of a help but don't let her know it before she understands you're not a threat."

"Agreed." Jake replies.

"And what did you do with that dragon who attacked us?" Col. Carter asks.

"Chang was taken back to magical prison." Jake explains. "Hopefully she'll stay there for a long time now."

"Anyway, I must leave for now." Col. Carter explains. "My superiors only brought me back to spy on dragons and my week off excuse if ending." He says and then leaves.

"Jake, you understand the Dragon Council must be wary of this." Lao Shi comments and Jake nods.

**I'll stop here until I think at something else to say. Please Review.**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It's another regular day at Millard Fillmore Middle School. Of course, 'regular' there means Rotwood is making another attempt to expose magical creatures. This time, he's trying to use Michael.

"Dude, I don't wanna hunt magical creatures anymore." Michael says.

"Mr. Carter, I believe neither Mr. Long nor his friends like you." Rotwood replies. "Not even your own sister. Why would you bother protecting them?"

"I simply don't wanna get involved with it anymore." Michael moans.

"And you'd better stop pestering my brother." Trixie, who was eavesdropping, enters and says.

"Thanks, Trixie." Michael replies.

"Whatever." Rotwood replies. "I'll find a way to expose Mr. Long as a dragon even if it takes the rest of my life for this."

"He doesn't have much to live for, does he?" Michael asks his sister.

"Insolence won't be tolerated here, Mr. Carter." Rotwood replies as he gives Michael one day of detention for that comment.

**LINE BREAK – The Lunchroom**

"Dude, Rotwood knows no bounds." Spud comments.

"Tell me about it." Jake replies.

"Jake, if you're so worried, why don't you ask your family to transfer you to another school?" Michael asks. "Aside, of corse, from the fact Rose also attends classes here."

"While only this is enough, I'd have to tell my Dad I'm a dragon and I'm afraid of how he'll react." Jake explains. Rose blushes.

"Okay." He understands.

"Guys, wanna go to my place play some video games tonight?" Spud asks.

"Sorry, Spud. The Am Drag is taking Rose at a date tonight." Jake replies.

"Well, Trixie? Michael?" Spud asks.

"Count us in, Spudinski." Trixie replies.

**I hope you like the ending.**


End file.
